In memory of an evil spirit
by Red Stitches
Summary: There is evil spirits roaming around in the country of Fire. They live in animals, people and beasts, and one had taken control over Itachi's body five years ago. Now what happens when this spirit is destroyed and Itachi remembers nothing? ItaSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I probably should have completed my old fics before starting a new one, but I did this anyway. There is just this prologue for now, and I most likely will continue this before continuing my other fics, I am still kinda stuck with them (it wasn't my fault that the plot made a suicide)… Oh by the way I do not own Naruto (Like you wouldn't know that already).**

**In memory of an evil spirit**

**Prologue**

**It was looking around hurriedly while flexing the limbs of It's new temporary body. Moving arms above It's new head and rising on it's toes. It had never before been in a human body before, only in large carnivores and beasts. **

**The young, pink haired girl whose thin body It was currently residing in had been ridiculously easy to take over, her mind had been very weak and there had been almost no resisting against It. It seemed that it wasn't very hard to possess people when they were in an emotional state of mind, or so it had heard, the girl had been no exception.**

**She was a weak girl, even for the young spirits low standards, she was weak both physically and mentally, one would have thought that a human would have fought more before losing themselves. But even tough the girl was weak, she was still strong enough to be used to get the evil spirit to a more suitable body.**

**The evil spirit stretched some more before relaxing It's new body and after that grinned, though outside her body it looked like a maniacal smile that it in reality was, tooth and all showing and her lifeless looking eyes glistening as the sun was setting. What a wonderful evening.**

**Something wrong was in the air, it took a while before It realized what it was. Growling It looked over her shoulder, someone, or someones were following. Annoyed but not yet completely adjusted to It's new body the spirit took a few careful steps testing It's balance before breaking in to a run. **

**There was no going back now, once It had started to run away from the other humans It couldn't stop. The humans would know that something was wrong after this abnormal act. Why hadn't It thought about pretending to be her before starting to run? Of course, there would have still been It's presence lingering in the air, but they could have looked over it. The chances of survival would have been better anyway, if it had done that. **

**They were getting closer now, her body was too slow and the spirit still a little bit too weak from being without a body for so long time to increase It's speed. Nervous feeling was gathering in to It's stomach and fear was beginning to seep in to It's mind. Damned human emotions, they were no use in situations like this. It knew that somebody powerful was coming for sure, It felt it and It's senses were practically screaming in It's mind that It was in danger, if it didn't get away. How could these humans have such great auras?**

**Still not looking back, the evil spirit forced her body to it's limits, if they caught up with her body now, everything would be lost for the spirit. So many powerful humans, one of them was bound to know how to banish It from her body and this plane of existence.**

**The run had lasted for many minutes now, soon they would be close enough to see her, It had to hide.**


	2. The spirit

**I am so evil… It is Uchihacest… Sorry if I didn't mention it before, but I will be loyal to them forever! And it's all in bold again, sorry if that disturbs you, but it's easier for me to read like that (aren't I selfish?).**

**Chapter 1**

**Finally Kakashi could see her between the green leaves of the trees before them, her familiar thin figure disappearing in to the dark shadows for a few seconds before coming in to his sight once again. The sight of her made him sick in his stomach, and that alone told a lot, she was one of his students and he was supposed to look after them, all of them! No matter what, this kind of things weren't supposed to happen. After a few seconds he saw her flash before them again and disappear in to the forest, with that, guilty thoughts plagued his mind.**

**Her usually so neat and pretty kunoichi appearance that was so important to her was now completely destroyed, she didn't look like herself anymore even though so little had changed. Her short pink hair was in disarray and full of leaves, her clothing covered in dirt, wet with sweat and it was ripped in some places, but worst were her eyes. Her green eyes that were usually so full of happiness, knowledge and will to live were now dull, sightless and dead, having only a slight wild look in them. She looked more like a scared rabbit, one that knew it was going to die soon, than the proud ninja they had seen earlier that morning.**

**Kakashi frowned, this meaningless chase had taken some of their precious time and had made Sasuke and Naruto both annoyed and nervous, but now he knew for sure what was wrong with Sakura. He had seen this happening before, he had even felt it happening before, felt this same aura of darkness… Hell, it had almost happened to him too a little after Obito had died. He was lucky that he had had the chance to form a jutsu to destroy this evil, these ill-fated wandering spirits, and he was even luckier to still be in control of himself to use it. The only problem was that he had only tried it only a few times before on a real evil spirit like this and for that the jutsu still remained unfinished. There were risks too, if this spirit was too strong for him, he didn't yet know his own limits in this, the spirit would only be angered by his effort, and if angered, it could attack them.**

**He would have to take the chance and he would perform his jutsu, as soon as they would catch up with the spirit that was using Sakura's body as it's own, by then it would probably be weakened enough for him and he would have a better chance to succeed, but had to choose just the right time. They didn't have any time to waste if it wasn't necessary, he could see that Sakura's body wouldn't last as long as the spirit would, she would only last for minutes the way the spirit was burning her chakra. A human body, not even a ninja's, simply wasn't meant to be put under that kind of use and such a huge stress so suddenly, while running the frightened evil spirit was leaving behind a clear trail of Sakura's chakra, either not realizing it or not caring about it, not caring about Sakura.**

**Kakashi looked fleetingly at the two boys of his team, whom were running right beside him for now, worry for their team mate visible on their faces, although Sasuke wasn't displaying it as openly as Naruto was. The loudmouthed blond looked like he was ready to butcher somebody, very painfully, if Sakura was badly hurt, not that she couldn't take care of herself.**

**It was very silent, even all the birds had fled after feeling the vicious aura of the spirit, they were afraid of it and if they were afraid of something, it was most likely because of a good reason. Not even Naruto had let out any idiotic comments, knowing in his heart that this was a serious mission, it seemed that he had finally matured after all. Kakashi bit his lip under the black mask of his, he too was feeling unsettled, outside he may have looked all calm and collected, but inside he was feeling nervous as hell.**

"**Now we are really going to catch her, ne Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto blurted out as he smiled a foxy grin of his, right before the spirit disappeared from their sight without coming visible again, the spirit had found a hiding place for itself. "Huh, where did she go?" He asked and started looking around as fast as he could without making his sight blur.**

"**Dobe, you probably scared her off with your smell…" The other boy said and turned to face Naruto fully, a little bit too smug look creeping on his face as Naruto's reddened in anger.**

"**Sasuke! You… you… Argh!"**

**Kakashi sighed and looked at the boys, he had hoped too early that they had matured over such a short time they were separated, even Sasuke had only learned that this kind of behaviour annoyed Naruto more than his former cool and untouchable manner. The black haired teen glanced at him as he heard that soft noise, raising an eyebrow as a silent question.**

"**She is still close, I can feel it's dark aura around us." He said with his calm voice and gave the two boys a sharp look, receiving a short nod from Sasuke as an acknowledgement, but as he shifted his eyes on Naruto he only saw a very confused expression. "Sasuke will explain it later to you later." Was all he said before he got on the move to find Sakura and the spirit, not concerned about the shocked look Sasuke and Naruto shared as they started after him.**

**Sasuke licked his drying lips as they ran towards where their sensei thought he felt the aura coming from, it was true that he too could feel it and it felt somehow familiar, but he just couldn't pinpoint it. It seemed to him that the dope didn't have a one clue what Kakashi had spoken about, must come with living with Kyuubi for so long, getting used to evil things. He on the other hand felt the aura well, a bit too well, it's pressure was choking him and making him feel cold all over, like when he met with Itachi…**

**He really hoped that Sakura was okay, he really hated that girl sometimes, but she was still a human being and had done nothing wrong, well, she had annoyed the hell out of him many times but still she had done nothing… The cold feeling suddenly got a lot worse as they entered a small cave after Kakashi and he had to fight against throwing up on the caves already dirty floor.**

"**She is here." Kakashi said as he was moving his forehead protector out of the way of his sharingan eye so he could see in the pitch black cave before motioning for Sasuke to enter deeper and use his own sharingans as well so he wouldn't be without back up if something bad happened.**

**Kakashi muttered his jutsu and slapped his hands together, the loud sound bouncing off the caves walls and a bright blue light blinding them for a couple seconds making even Naruto, who was still outside, to blink.**

**As the jounin of the group, Kakashi was the first to recover, while Naruto and Sasuke were still trying to make their eyes co-operate with the current amount of light again. All of them were silent and the only sound in the cave was a silent whimpering that came from the end of the cave, sounding like a child in the clutches of a terrible nightmare.**

"**Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and ran in to the cave to help her, almost falling as he stumbled upon Sasuke as he entered, he found was he was looking for, but the small cries that came from even deeper from the cave didn't still stop.**


End file.
